Pasir Waktu
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: Sakura menjalankan "misi" yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Apakah dia berhasil menjalankan "misi" itu agar kehidupan di Konoha akan menjadi lebih baik? Ini FF buatan Rival Abadi saya, kurang lebihnya kami mohon maaf. Mind to R'n'R?


Disclaimer: Moshi-moshi minna-san.

Ini ff abal-abal yang saya tulis diwaktu senggang hahaha.

Don't like don't read.

Don't be silent reader ;p

Masashi Kishimoto hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.

Tapi para pemain naruto yang good looking adalah milik saya hahaha 'lupakan' langsung saja cekidot!

Judul : pasir waktu  
Pairing : Itachi U x Sakura H (maybe)  
Genre : romance(little), fantasy, action, comedy (little)  
Length : ( i don't know )  
...

Seorang gadis bertekuk lutut di depan mayat teman-temannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendapati desanya yang hancur tidak tersisa. Bahkan mungkin hanya tersisa dirinya saja yang hidup. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan banjir air mata yang sedari tadi turun dari matanya yang melambangkan keputusasaan dan sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Oh Kami- sama, terlalu BENCI-nya kah kau kepadaku?"

Dia menjerit frustasi memandang langit yang cerah tapi bagai neraka. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar diterbangkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terasa menusuk tulang-belulangnya.

Tiba-tiba munculah 10 orang dengan tatapan membunuh berjalan ke arahnya, jubah hitam dengan aksen warna merah menunjukkan seberapa kuat dan bengisnya paling berbahaya di dunia shinobi.

"AKATSUKI" gumamnya.

"Wah, ternyata ada shinobi yang belum kita bunuh rupanya? Tidak kusangka dia luput dari pandanganmu ketua." Kata seseorang berambut putih dan memakai kalung dengan bentuk yang cukup aneh.

"Diam kau, Hidan!"

"Sudahlah Pein tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan dia,mari kita bunuh saja gadis itu." Kata satu-satunya anggota cewek diantara mereka.

"Jangan!" Dan semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara

"Mengesankan un! Kurasa Uchiha kita yang terhormat ini sudah mulai tertarik pada gadis rupanya, well mungkin sangat menyakitkan mengingat 2 mayat yang ditangisi oleh gadis itu diantaranya adalah UCHIHA SA-SU-KE."

"Deidara, jika tidak kau bungkam mulutmu sekarang juga akan ku pastikan kau akan berakhir layaknya mereka." Ujar sasori.

Di sisi lain Itachi hanya diam dan memancarkan mata merah berbahaya yang menunjukkan dia dalam kondisi serius dan tidak sedang bercanda sampai sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Sudahlah Itachi, jangan hiraukan dia kendalikan dirimu." Ujar Kisame manusia berkepala hiu.

"Kau boleh membawa gadis itu asalkan dia berguna bagi kita. Segera akhiri perdebatan kita kali ini. Kembali ke markas sekarang juga."  
"Baik ketua!" Mereka pun hilang dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

Di dalam markas Akatsuki mereka berpesta serta minum-minuman untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka menaklukan Konoha beserta negara-negara besar lainnya dan satu lagi mereka telah berhasil menyegel kyubi.

"KITA TELAH MENJADI PEMILIK DUNIA MARI BERPESTA!"

Teriak pemimpin mereka dengan amat lantang. Sakura memandang mereka dengan tatapan geram dan membunuh. Pikirannya berkecamuk, campur aduk menjadi satu

" Gadis bodoh ambilkan bla..bla..bla…."

Yah, itu lah julukan yang disandang Sakura sekarang "GADIS BODOH PEMBANTU AKATSUKI" hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk keribuan kalinya.

"Gadis bodoh! Bawa Itachi keruangannya, dia sedang mabuk berat karena terlalu banyak meneguk sake. Ruangannya bagian barat urutan ke tiga dari ujung sebelah kiri, hati-hati ketika membawanya, bodoh!"

"Aku mengerti, Kisame." Sakura pasrah

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Sakura membaringkan Itachi di tempat tidurnya. Sebelum sempat sakura keluar dari kamar itu, Sakura mendengarkan gumaman dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Sasuke, maafkan Aniki. Seharusnya kau yang membunuh Aniki. Sasuke kau tidak boleh mati, Sasuke…Sasuke..."

Gumaman itu membuat Sakura tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya kini. Dia kembali mendatangi sang pemilik suara sembari memandangnya lekat-lekat. Tanpa Sakura sadari tangannya tergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah itachi

"Benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Tapi kau, dasar kakak yang bodoh. Setelah membunuh Sasuke sekarang menyesali perbuatanmu begitu? Sampai-sampai bayangan Sasuke selalu menghantui pikiranmu. Sekarang rasakan penderitaan batinmu itu, Uchiha Itachi."

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghantamkan pukulannya dengan kuat ke arah Itachi, namun dia pun sadar itu tidak mungkin karena sekarang dia ada dalam kandang singa. Tiba-tiba muncul hal bodoh dalam pikirannya, kalau mungkin saja dia bisa saja keluar dari dalam markas Akatsuki mengingat hampir semua anggota Akatsuki sibuk berpesta. Dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit berlari, Sakura menyusuri lorong-lorong ruangan Akatsuki berusaha mencari pintu keluar dari markas tersebut hingga suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau bodoh? Berusaha untuk melarikan diri rupanya. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Jika tidak karena itachi kau mungkin sudah mati ditangan kami." Kata seseorang berambut hazel dan mata cinnamon yang membuatnya begitu menawan.

"Sa..sori…." Gumam sakura. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba bersikap normal.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja Sasori, kuharap kau jangan salah paham, tidak mungkin aku bisa kabur dari kalian. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir apa hebatnya Akatsuki? Kalian hanya ninja buronan yang jenius, kuat dan tampan, ah tidak.. ku ralat perkataanku. Tidak semua dari kalian terlihat tampan. Hanya kau, kakak Sasuke, dan ketuamu itu yang bisa dibilang memiliki standard wajah diatas rata-rata."

"Kau sedang memuji kami atau apa?"

Sakura tercengang atas apa yang barusan dia katakan. Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa malunya degan menundukkan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Di dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin murid seorang Hokage secara terang-terangan memuji lawannya yang seorang Akatsuki.

'Dasar bodoh kau Sakura." Rutuknya dalam hati. Sembari menahan malu, Sakura meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri memandangi punggungnya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."Gumam Sasori sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berada kini.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, beberapa anggota Akatsuki keluar dari markas menuju desa masing-masing seperti Pein yang pergi ke Amegakure atau Sasori yang ke Sunagakure. Hanya sebagian yang masih tinggal di dalam markas untuk sekedar berlatih.

Kriiieeett….

Suara pintu berdecit menyebabakan gadis yang tengah tenang dalam tidurnya merasa terganggu oleh suara yang disebabkan gesekan antara pintu dengan lantai kamarnya (lebih tepatnya kamar kosong di markas Akatsuki). Gadis itu mengumpulkan kesadaran dan menajamkan penglihatannya memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dia telah melihat sesosok yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Sesaat sebelumnya, Itachi telah memasangkan kekai agar tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ini, gunakan baik-baik." Itachi melemparkan sebuah buku dan pemutar pasir pada Sakura.

"Apa ini? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku. Yang ada di tanganmu adalah pasir waktu, senjata rahasiaku yang bahkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya dengan membalikkannya saja, kau bisa mengatur ulang waktu kembali. Sedangkan buku itu berisi sejarah masing-masing anggota Akatsuki dan kukira kau akan membutuhkannya. Kau akan melihat Konoha dan teman-temanmu kembali, selamatkan Sasuke dan keluarlah dari markas ini." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi berbalik arah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tidak mengerti yang tepancar dari mata Sakura.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini Itachi-san? Jawab aku. Sama saja kau berkhianat pada Akatsuki." Sakura berteriak-teriak namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi yang terus berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hn." Dan hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Itachi

Sepanjang malam Sakura selalu terbayang-bayangi perkataan Itachi.

"Benarkah alat ini bisa bekerja?" Sambil mempelajari buku yang diberikan Itachi burjudul THE SECRET OF AKATSUKI, Sakura secara tidak sengaja bergumam.

"Aku ingin kembali disaat sebelum Akatsuki menghancurkan desaku." Sambil tangan kanannya membalikkan posisi pasir tersebut . Tiba-tiba muncul angin kencang di dalam kamar yang Sakura tempati dan dalam sekejap Sakura menghilang.  
...

Konohagakure.

"Hey Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo bantu aku, pasien kita masih banyak. Bisa bisanya kau mematung di depan pintu seperti itu."

"Ah... Guru Tsunade? Kau masih hidup?"

"Dasar anak bodoh, kau ingin aku mati hum? Benda apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Ti..tidak. Hehe. Apa yang kau katakan guru, tidak mungkin aku ingin kau mati. Ah.. benda ini bukan apa-apa." Sambil Sakura memasukkan benda pemberian Itachi itu kedalam kantong persenjataan miliknya.

"Kau.. Aneh sekali hari ini."

"Hokage, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu secepatnya, tapi hanya kita berdua saja."

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Baiklah tapi setelah pekerjaan kita selesai."

.

.

Akatsuki's Mansion.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan kode rahasia kekai yang melindungi konoha, segera lakukan persiapan, kita serang Konoha malam ini juga."

"Baik ketua."

Malam ini cuaca sangat buruk, petir menyambar-nyambar dengan arah tak tentu. Namun malam ini begitu indah bagi sekelompok shinobi yang sudah mempersiapkan diri melakukan penyerangan mereka di tengah malam yang sunyi senyap.

"Ayo berangkat."

Sett...sett...sett...

Dengan secepat kilat mereka meninggalkan hutan belantara seolah-olah tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menganggu pergerakan kaki lincah mereka.

.

.

Hokage's Room.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

"Cepat ganti kode kekai Konoha, Hokage. Akatsuki akan menyerang kita sebentar lagi. Kumohon cepat guru."

"Tenanglah bicara yang jelas." Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Percayalah padaku Hokage sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Baiklah, jika itu membuatmu tenang aku akan mengganti kode rahasia Konoha sekarang juga, namun sebelunya kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku mengerti, Hokage."

Kini anggota Akatsuki telah sampai pada perbatasan desa Konoha.

"Ini saatnya!" Komando pimpinan mereka sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Dengan segera para anggota Akatsuki berpencar menjadi sepuluh penjuru dan masing-masing dari mereka memakai segel.

A few minutes later...

"APA? SIAL, MEREKA MENGGANTI KODENYA."

"Tenanglah Pein." Ucap Konan mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"TENANG BAGAIMANA HAH?" Mata rinenggannya menyala tajam seolah tidak ada yang dapat membantah mata itu. Tiba-tiba seorang diantara mereka mendekati pimpinannya tersebut dengan mengeluarkan mata merah yang menjadi symbol kekuatan Klan Uchiha.

"Ketua." Ujarnya

"Mau apa kau Itachi? Menantangku? Bahkan sekarang kau sudah mengeluarkan mangeqyo sharingan, berani-beraninya kau."

"Ini benar-benar tidak baik." Gumam Sasori.

"Wah hebat! Dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk saling berhadapan. Tobi anak baik benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan segera terjadi."

"Dasar bodoh kau Tobi un!" Umpat Deidara.

Dengan secepat kilat terjadi kontak mata antara anggota Akatsuki dan mereka pun mengetahui apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu segera menarik Pein dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara menarik Itachi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kembali ke markas, sekarang!" Komando Konan mengambil alih kekusaan Pein.

.

.

Konohagakure.

"Jadi begitu Sakura? Tapi benarkah kau tidak berbohong padaku. Jujur saja, apa yang kau katakan benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

"Aku mohon Hokage, kau harus percaya. Aku sudah mempelajari ini semua, ada banyak yang harus ku lakukan dan katakan padamu."

"Apa bukti jika apa yang kau katakan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran?"

"Ini." Sakura menunjukkan 2 buah benda pada Tsunade.

"Benda ini aku dapatkan secara langsung dari Uchiha Itachi dan ini semua membuktikan bahwa aku pernah menjadi tawanan Akatsuki, sulit dipercaya memang jika Uchiha Itachi berada dipihak kita."

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah untuk saat ini aku percaya dengan perkataanmu. Jika keajaiban itu bisa terjadi aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Terima kasih Hokage, ada yang harus aku lakukan, aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat Sakura menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade.

.

.

Mansion of Akatsuki - Itachi's Room

Seseorang berkepala hiu mengunjungi ruangan temannya, dia melihat keanehan pada diri rekan kerjanya tersebut. Itachi hanya duduk termenung pada tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong tanpa emosi dan datar seperti biasanya

"Itachi aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, tapi tindakanmu kali ini benar-benar berlebihan, kau hampir saja membuat perang saudara dalam Akatsuki, ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kisame, Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan Kisame sendirian.

"Kau mau kemana Itachi? Aakkkhhhh orang dingin itu benar-benar..."

"Hn." Jawaban itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi sebelum dia meninggalkan markasnya entah hendak mau pergi kemana.

.

.

.

Hole of Uchiha.

Seseorang berambut panjang dengan santainya duduk pada kursi berlambangkan kipas, simbol kebesaran Klan Uchiha. Dia menunggu seseorang sekaligus menunggu kematiannya yang sebentar lagi akan diwujudkannya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana dua pewaris tunggal Klan Uchiha akan bertempur habis-habisan sampai salah satu diantara mereka harus mati. Hingga suatu suara derapan kaki mendekat dari arah belakang punggungnya menandakan ada seseorang dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Suara tenang namun dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya menyambut kedatangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Berharap orang lain yang datang Itachi? Aku sudah mengatur siasat agar Sasuke terlambat datang kemari."

"Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Bukankah semua yang kau inginkan sudah kau dapatkan melalui pasir waktu yang kuberikan padamu? Konoha, keluarga, dan teman-temanmu masih hidup, bahkan kau tidak perlu menjadi tawanan Akatsuki."

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa waktu itu kau meminta pada organisasimu itu untuk tidak membunuhku. Ternyata kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mengubah keadaan waktu."

"Hn."

"Kau benar, aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi tidak bisakah aku mengobati matamu Itachi? Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang menahan kesakitan. Sepertinya kau baru saja menggunakan mangeqyo."

"Itu pun bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya tidak mau berhutang budi padamu. Tentu kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Sasuke bukan? Yang akan mengakibatkan dia segan untuk membunuhmu."

"Baiklah, jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam akan kubunuh kau."

"Aku takut Itachi." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura mendekati Itachi perlahan dan dia pun mengalirkan cakra pada kedua tangannya, Itachi segera menutup kedua matanya. Telapak tangan kanan Sakura tergerak pada mata Itachi sedangkan tangan lainnya menyentuh tangan, kaki dan sebagian anggota badan lainnya.

"Apa yang kau..." Perkataan Itachi secara tiba-tiba terputus sejalan dengan semakin menurunnya tingkat kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi." Gumam Sakura.

Selagi kesadaran Itachi yang masih lemah, Sakura membawa Itachi ketempat yang bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sekalipun tidak mengetahuinya. Sakura mengalungkan tangan Itachi pada lehernya dan membawanya menerobos hutan belantara.

"Orang ini, bau tubuhnya begitu menenangkan. Siapa sangka shinobi berdarah dingin seperti Itachi bisa membuat orang yang berdekatan dengannya merasa tenang hanya dengan mencium bau tubuhnya."

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras berharap pikiran bodohnya mengenai Itachi segera menghilang.

.

.

Secret House of Sakura.

Tempat yang sangat teduh dengan dikelilingi Bunga Sakura di sepanjang sisi rumah dengan kolam ikan yang nampak jernih dan pemandangan asri yang disajikan membuat semua orang yang memandangnya berdecak kagum. Sakura melepaskan tangan Itachi dari pundaknya dan mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi di depan kolam ikan. Tanpa sadar Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Itachi.

"Itachi maafkan aku karena telah menghentikan titik aliran cakra pada tubuhmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini. Percayalah, aku akan mengubah takdir dunia shinobi. Kau hanya perlu berdiam diri disini dan jangan ikut campur, terimakasih Itachi."

Sebelum kesadaran Itachi yang kembali pulih, Sakura meninggalkan Itachi di dalam rumah rahasia keluarga Haruno miliknya. Sakura mengeluarkan pasir waktu pemberian Itachi dan membalikkannya seraya berkata.

"Aku ingin kembali ke 50 tahun yang lalu sebelum terjadi pertarungan antara Hokage Pertama dengan Uchiha Madara di lembah kematian." Kemudian datanglah angin kencang seperti sewaktu Sakura menggunakan pasir waktu untuk pertama kalinya namun sekarang angin itu sangat besar dan di sertai badai, dalam sekejap mata Sakura pun hilang di tengah badai angin yang menghantamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In The Future.

Konohagakure.

Tim 7 yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto dengan dikepalai seorang anbu bernama Kakashi Hatake sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya malam dan festival kebudayaan yang diselenggarakan desa Konohagakure. Hal itu di lakukan karena Tsunade selaku Hokage kelima memutuskan untuk memundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage dikarenakan dia ingin menikmati masa tuanya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Sebagai pengganti tampu kepemimpinan Konoha, ketua tim 7 lah yang terpilih menjadi Hokage ke 6, Kakashi Hatake.

"Teman-teman lihat itu kedai ramen masih buka." Rajuk Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

Ya, mereka bertiga dari tadi hanya berkeliling melihat festival tanpa membeli apa pun.

"Kau ini Naruto, selalu saja menyusahkan." Gerutu Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayoo makaan!" Teriak Naruto setelah melihat mangkuk-mangkuk berisi ramen penuh tersedia di depan matanya. Naruto dengan lahap memakan semuanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengaduk-aduk mienya saja tanpa memakannya sedikit pun. Hal ini membuat Sakura heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tanya Takura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Sasuke.

"Cerita saja apa yang membebani pikiranmu."

"Entahlah? Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku. Aku melihat banyak foto seseorang yang mirip denganku di kediaman Uchiha, tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu orang itu, aku rasa dia kakakku yang menghilang entah kemana, di balik fotonya tercantum nama Uchiha Itachi."

"Si..siapa?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Uchiha Itachi." Ulang Sasuke, "Kaa-san dan Tou-san berkata kalau orang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu memang kakakku yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya kini. Aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun mengenai kenangan apa saja yang ku lalui bersamanya."

"Oh, jadi itu yang kau rasakan Sasuke?" Sela Naruto dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan. "Terkadang aku sendiri juga bingung dengan pikiranku. Aku merasa aku pernah memiliki cakra merah kyubi, entah itu mimpi atau khayalanku saja atau memang pernah jadi kenyataan."

"Kyu..bi? I..itachi?" Gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"Apakah kau juga merasakan keanehan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"E..em teman-teman sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada yang harus ku lakukan." Pamit Sakura dan dia langsung melesat jauh.

"Dia itu kenapa? Aneh sekali pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun." Gerutu Naruto.

"Hn." Tanggapan dari Sasuke menaggapi pernyataan dari Naruto.

.

.

Sakura melesat jauh melewati hutan belantara sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong persenjataan yang selalu dia bawa kemana saja dia pergi. Sakura mengambil 2 benda yang dahulu sangat berjasa untuknya 'pasir waktu' dan buku 'the secret of akatsuki'.

"Akhhh! Kenapaa ku bisa melupakan Itachi? Bukankah dia berkontribusi besar dalam perdamaian di dunia shinobi secara tidak langsung? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun di tempat itu?" Batin terus saja melompat dari dahan ke dahan dan pikiran Sakura menerawang ke masa lalunya sebelum meninggalkan Itachi di rumah keluarga milik Klan Haruno.

_Flashback on_

Ketika Sakura menemui Tsunade untuk menyampaikan permintaannya, jika dia memang bisa memutar waktu kembali.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bisa bertemu dengan kakekku, Senju Hashirama dan Senju Tobirama, Sakura?"

"Aku mempunyai banyak permintaan, Hokage. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Sakura.

"Katakan saja." Jawab Tsunade dengan begitu bijaksana.

Sampaikan pada hokage pertama jangan ada diskriminasi antara Klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju yang mengakibatkan pertarungan di lembah kematian dan tradisi berdarah antara Konoha dan Uchiha.

Jangan menyerang Amegakure dan membunuh Yahiko yang menyebabkan Akatsuki terbentuk.

Jangan membunuh orang tua Sasori Akasuna dari Akatsuki yang menyebabkan ke tidak stabilan di Sunagakure.

Jangan menyegel Kyubi pada tubuh Naruto dan menjadikannya senjata rahasia karena dapat membuat iri negara lain yang tidak memiliki jincuriki, kau bisa menyegelnya pada kugutsu bukan pada tubuh manusia.

Sakura terus saja mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan Tsunade untuk memperbaiki kehidupan dunia shinobi.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini dari buku ini, Hokage. Kuharap kau jangan salah paham. Karena kebanyakan masalah yang timbul dan terbentuknya organisasi yang mengatasnamakan kedamaian 'akatsuki' penyebabnya adalah masa lalu para shinobi tersebut di desa mereka tinggal dan kebanyakan penyebanya adalah Konohagakure"

"Baiklah jika memang aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, para pembesar konoha dari klan senju, aku akan menyampaikan apa yang kau katakan pada mereka"

"Terima kasih Hokage." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum melebar terukir di wajahnya.

_Flashback off_

Back to future

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Perjalanan yang Sakura lalui cukup panjang hingga dia sampai pada pagi keesokan harinya.

.

.

Secret House of Sakura

Sakura mendaratkan kakinya di rumah bernuansa putih dengan dikelilingi Bunga Sakura di setiap sisinya, dia melihat kolam ikan yang lama dia tinggalkan namun tetap bersih dan jernih.

"Masih sama seperti dahulu." Batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bawah rindangnya Bunga Sakura. Sakura perlahan mendekatinya dan menyalurkan cakra untuk membuka kembali titik cakra pada tubuh Itachi yang telah dia tutup dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hm." Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Itachi? Aku senang sekali." Sakura langsung memeluk erat Itachi.

'Ah, bau ini tetap sama.' Batin Sakura. Namun sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"M-maafkan aku Itachi, kau sudah boleh menemui Sasuke sekarang. Kembalilah ke keluargamu di Konoha." Senyum bahagia terpancar di mata Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke Konoha menemui teman-temannya, namun dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan pada bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Itachi membisikkan pada telinga Sakura masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip sekali, suka mengucapkan kata terima kasih di balik punggung seorang gadis."

"Benarkah? Sasuke juga melakukannya?"

"Iya, Sasuke juga pernah melakukannya, mengucapkan terima kasih di belakangku pada malam dia meninggalkan Konoha. Ah, tapi tidak semuanya sama antara kau dan Sasuke, kau memilki aroma yang berbeda dari Sasuke."

"Kau pernah memeluk adikku?"

"Tentu saja, karena itulah aku mengetahui aroma tubuhnya. Terakhir kali aku memeluknya pada ujian kenaikan chunin, dia memiliki aroma yang menyegarkan seperti buah."

"Kalau aku?"

"Kau memiliki aroma yang menenangkan layaknya bunga."

Kemudian Itachi membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga kini mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

"Tidak semua takdir di dunia shinobi bisa kau ubah Sakura." Kata Itachi memulai perbincangan mereka kembali.

"Akatsuki? Itukah maksudmu? Ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya Itachi. Aliran cakramu sudah kubuka, kau boleh kembali ke organisasimu itu dan menjadi bagian penjaga perdamaian dunia."

Sedetik kemudian senyum tersungging di bibir Itachi untuk pertama kalinya dan itu membuat Sakura enggan untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan indah tepat di mata emeraldnya. Akatsuki memang tetap terbentuk tapi organisasi yang beranggotakan 10 orang tersebut merupakan organisasi perdamaian dunia bagi 5 negara besar dan setiap negara mewakilkan 2 orang shinobinya untuk masuk ke dalam keanggotaan Akatsuki.

"Kau tahu? Bunga yang paling indah adalah kau, Bunga Sakura." Pernyataan mendadak Itachi yang membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah mataku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

"T-tidak. " Sakura merasakan desiran setiap aliran darahnya, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika menatap Itachi. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sakura menundukkan matanya tidak sanggup melihat mata onyx milik Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi. Dan terus saja dia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. 'Glek' Sakura menelan ludahnya, nafasnya tercekat merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi yang menerpa wajahnya. Kedua tangan Itachi tergerak menyentuh pipi Sakura dan Sakura pun telah memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi melepaskan tangannya dan memperbesar jaraknya dengan Sakura.

"A-ada apa Itachi?" Sakura terlihat sangat gugup dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hilangkan semua pikiran kotor dalam otakmu itu." Itachi menyentil pelan dahi Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini dari kantongmu, bukankah dua benda ini milikku? Aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada mu." Itachi sambil menunjukkan dua benda yang ada di tangannya kini.

"A...APA?" Teriak Sakura tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Katakan pada Sasuke dan kedua orang tuaku kalau aku akan segera pulang ke Konoha, namun sebelumnya aku akan menemui rekan-rekanku terlebih dahulu di Akatsuki. Sampai jumpa pervert!"

Itachi melesat jauh meniggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di katakan Uchiha sulung ini. Namun kemudian Sakura tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"APA? PERVERT? DASAR UCHIHA DINGIN TIDAK BERPERASAAN! KAKAK BERADIK TIDAK ADA BEDANYA!" Teriak Sakura meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Hn." Dan hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi yang semakin menjauh dari hadapan Sakura. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi merasa dipermainkan oleh dua orang kakak-beradik bermarga Uchiha itu.

THE END

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Akhirnya selesai juga gue ngebenerin FF gaje punya adik gue ini. Orang Indonesia bukan sih? Masak buat FF banyak yang kagak sesuai ama EYD. Meskipun pembetulan gue ini kagak sempurna juga, tapi se-iya-nya meminimalisir kesalahan di FF ini.

Sakura : Wah, peran gue kali ini menyenangkan. Gue jadi bisa deket sama Itachi senpai. Ayeee!

Itachi : Hn.

Naruto : Peran gue kok dikit banget yak? Ada nggak yang lebih menantang gitu? Sekali-sekali gue napa yang jadi pemeran utamanya? Iya nggak, Sas?

Sasuke : Hn.

Sasori : (no comment)

Deidara : Mbak author, kata-kata gue kurang un-nya un.

Tobi : Tobi anak baik, Tobi suka kok! (y)

Natsuki : Good job! Gue suka gaya loe. Tapi berani nggak gue tantang bikin FF diluar jalan cerita dari kak Masashi? Kalau berani nulis certinya di notes facebook, _two top thumbs _deh buat loe!

SEE YOU MY ETERNAL ENEMY!


End file.
